


Halloween Frosting

by HeroFizzer



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Big Breasts, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Futanari, Halloween, Incest, Sibling Incest, Tit job, Underwear Theft, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: The queen and princess of Arendelle are throwing a Halloween celebration, but Elsa is still nervous being around Anna's larger bust, as she grows feelings over her younger sister. It's not helped that she's made a habit of stealing her panties, especially ones that are essential to her Halloween costume...





	Halloween Frosting

“Elsa! Look at my outfit, isn't it cute?!”

“Not now, Anna, I'm trying to coordinate the decorations for the party.”

“Oh come on, if you're not going to turn around I'll just get in front of y-”

“NO NO NO, that's fine, it's fine, everything is fine!”

Just as her younger sister tried to get in her line of sight, Elsa pivoted away, walking around the ballroom in their castle as she did her best to prepare for the next evening's events. It was Halloween in Arendelle, a time where people could be scary to their heart's content, and with the castle no longer closed off to the public, the newly crowned queen wished to do her best and make up for the events of the previous summer. A costume party was the best way to go about such matters, with most likely going out of their way to dress as mythical creatures passed on through their legends, others coming as the rock people out in the woods...although for some reason Elsa had this odd sense that most of the women would be coming dressed in her outfit...

Even so, a lot of this was a distraction for herself, trying to take her mind off of her younger sister. Anna had just turned eighteen, so naturally a growth spurt had arrived in the form of a larger chest. Originally Elsa was slightly bigger by barely a cup size, but now the ginger haired sibling clearly had the advantage, being no larger than the pumpkins the queen was carrying off to one of the tables.

“But Elsa, you have to see it!” Anna pleaded, following her older sister across the ballroom. “Please, you have to see for yourself!”

Elsa sighed, her face resting in her palm. Nervous over her own reaction, the queen of Arendelle decided to indulge her sibling, turning to see what would be in store for the evening. “Okay, Anna, what is-OH!” Her eyes widened as Anna held up a skimpy outfit, the skimpiest she had ever seen. It was a body stocking that left little to the imagination, having holes all over the place, including particular areas that would expose her naughty bits. Elsa backed into a table after being startled by the revealing costume, unsure what to make of it. “A-Anna, I'm not sure if you can wear...that...”

“What? Kristoff told me it was a vampire costume.” Anna replied, her head cocked to the side in confusion. “See? It even has a little cape, some plastic fangs, and...oh, I see why you're worried.” The ginger giggled, holding up a small bra and panty set, both of which have spider webs patterned into the design. “Relax, nothing is going to be seen beyond some skin. I have some modesty, you know.”

As glad as she was to see that, it was still very risque for someone of their nobility to wear. She may have to torture Kristoff later for it. “I guess that's fine enough,” Elsa said, “just try to be more careful this time around, Anna. I don't want you falling into another Hans.”

Anna blew air out of her lips, aiming it upwards so as to hit against her forehead. “Don't worry, I think I've learned my lesson over who to trust! And besides, I know I'll have you to help me out of any dilemmas that come my way.” With a wink to her older sibling, Anna skipped off, eager to try on the outfit. When she had left the ballroom, Elsa sighed, taking a seat as she attempted to calm herself down, so to speak.

Yes, the ice powers weren't the only thing Elsa had kept from her sister, as she was also the only one between them that was able to carry on the family jewels. Much like her ice talents, she didn't know how this was possible, as even through years of tutoring it was never explained how she had a royal staff, but no other female did. It was very perplexing to her, and why she hadn't been reaching out to Anna as much since her melons grew out; it obviously affected her in certain ways. It was why she couldn't state at her sister for too long, as it would make the growth rather obvious, humiliating, and embarrassing for both of them. She just hoped it didn't make them feel distant again.

The sad part is, that wasn't the only secret Elsa had...

##

“Hm, it's a little tighter here than I thought...”

Wearing the outfit inside her bedroom, Anna studied it as the fishnet style squeezed into her skin, especially on her mounds, as she stared herself down in the mirror. Despite wearing the bra and panties, she couldn't help but feel it exposed her just too much, only covering up her nipples. Still, with the heels she was planning to wear it didn't look too terrible, although she had to wonder if this was what real vampires dressed up in. It seemed to her that in certain seasons they would get rather chilly, but then again from what Kristoff told her they weren't warm blooded in the first place.

“Well, as long as Elsa doesn't try to cover me up, I think it'll be great.” she reasoned with herself. Happy with her appearance, Anna undressed herself before putting on her evening gown to prepare for a long night's slumber. Tomorrow was the big party, and she couldn't wait to prepare for it. Her costume, however, may need to go through the wash before she wears it, just to be safe. Placing it in the hamper next to her bedroom door, she thought little else about it as she went to her bed to fall asleep.

Later that evening, when Anna was far past the point of slumber, her door creaked open. Unknown to her, Elsa peaked her head inside, looking around at the room to make sure she hadn't already awoke her younger sibling. She then eyed the hamper by the door, licking her lips as she stared at the pile of clothing held inside, yanking the bra and panties that rested atop. She had no care for what she pulled, knowing that they were her sister's, they had been on her person, and she was about to do some lewd things to them before passing out herself. Preparing for the Halloween gala had taken quite a lot of energy out of her, after all.

Yes, this was her other secret, one that she had since her sister's breast expansion developed; she couldn't help but be aroused by the aroma that would be left behind in her underwear, a sickeningly sweet scent of naughty nectar that she could use to alleviate the sexual tension she had towards Anna. She rushed back to her room to make do with her sibling's clothes, her cock already growing hard from the excitement. She slammed the door behind her when she made it without anyone seeing her, happy to give the panties a long sniff, excited by the aroma that came from them.

“Oh, Anna...” Elsa said as she exhaled. “I wish I could tell you how wonderful you smell without it being weird.” She shut her eyes as she rubbed the fabric against her cheeks, then her neckline while ignoring her shaft for the moment. The queen of Arendelle went to her bed, removing her dress on the walk over by use of her ice powers. Now in the buff with her own privacy, Elsa rolled onto the bed, biting her lower lip as she paused to appreciate her eight inch member, how the crown was buried under so much foreskin. Pulling back on it, she freed her purple heart from its cover, allowing it to feel the air in her room before she relaxed herself.

Her heart raced as she wrapped the panties around her shaft, biting her lower lip while tugging them around her member. Elsa laid back on her bed, moaning in delight as the fabric rubbed well against her skin. Her long thumbnail rubbed away at the tip while her foreskin occasionally covered it up when she moved her hand upwards on the stick. Her legs bent as she spread them apart, her feet on the bed while she continued to massage her meat. She hummed in delight as she used her other hand to play with her breasts, fondling them while her palm rolled right over her nipple. She was delighted by how her cock was rising up with her own touch, almost wishing she could get her sister to play with her private parts.

“Oh, Anna...” Elsa sighed, her head rolling to the side, “Put your big cock inside your tits...squeeze them around me, let me feel your softness around my hardened shaft...” Elsa grinned as the fantasy played about in her head, even bringing her finger to her mouth just to nibble on the knuckle. The fabric, which was smooth and silky, felt good against her member as she continued to stroke against it. The front portion eventually got onto her tip, rubbing into it even as her precum started to slowly slip from her urethral slit. The gooey substance rubbed onto the inside of the panties, making it nice and wet as it started to slowly seep through to the other side.

Reaching out for the bra, Elsa held it to her face, getting a whiff of the cups as she held them against her nose. The perfume of her darling sister lingered on the article of clothing, the essence filling the queen's mind as she continued to think of Anna in such ludicrous ways. She even licked away at the comfortable padding within, as if getting a proper taste of the nectar she wished she could squeeze from Anna's giant tits. Surely there had to be some lactation hidden within. “Oh if only I could milk her like a cow with those huge boobs...” she purred to herself.

Elsa's grip on her shaft tightened up, finding herself getting closer to full stiffness the longer she played with herself. She breathed heavily as her back arched over the bed, leaving Anna's bra on her face as she jacked away at her thick member.Even more fantasies filled her mind as she thought about how much her siblings had grown up over the last few years, blossoming into a gorgeous woman with the most fuckable tits in all of Arendelle. She longed to play around with those incredible milk bags, shoving her face between them and motorboating them until there was no tomorrow.

“Anna...” Elsa said, seething through her teeth afterwards. “Ride my cock, use those breasts to please and pamper my needs...suffocate me with those giant orbs, please...I desire it so much...mmmph...”

Her moans grew louder the harder she became, with her member at the stiffest it had ever been. She always enjoyed the erections that came from playing with her sister's panties, as thinking about her so much really got the blood pumping. “Fucking...mke me cum, Anna, make me cum with those huge tits...nph...please...ah...HAAAA...” Elsa sucked on her lip, grabbing hold of her sheets as her body tensed up. She rolled onto her knees, expecting herself to cum rather soon, given how hard the blood was pumping into her crown. Her face was buried into her pillow, even biting down on it as she aimed her panties covered cock down on the sheets. Her last thought before screaming into the fluffy cushion for her head was how her wad shot onto her ginger sibling's face splashed onto her face, and sure enough, her ejaculation occurred in reality shortly after.

Elsa made sure to bury her face as best she could, pushing into the pillow while even biting on its cover. Her cum splashed against the fabric of Anna's panties, covering the inside with her seed, which sat on the inner side before seeping onto the other end. There was quite a lot of cum that the Arendelle queen had to empty from her balls, having built it up over the past day. She couldn't resist masturbating with her sister's underwear, feeling most satisfied by how the fabric was against her veiny shaft.

When she came down off her high, Elsa rolled onto her back, wiping the sweat off her face as she grinned from ear to ear. She stared at the ceiling with glazed eyes, her chest heaving with every breath. It was always satisfying for her to cum on something belonging to Anna, just as a sign to secretly show her sister that she cared. When she could finally move her body again, she brought the panties to her face, getting a whiff of her sibling's vaginal scent while licking at her cum on the inside...

And paused when she got a good look at the pattern adorning them. Elsa's eyes widened as she became aware that these were the spider web design on the new set Anna intended to wear as part of her 'costume' for the ball. She held them up, looking on in dismay as she realized that she had cum into some freshly bought panties that her sister intended to wear the next evening, in front of everyone that is anyone within Arendelle, and they were stained with her seed.

“Oh no.” Elsa said in a panic. She sprung from her bed, pacing around the room as she questioned what she was going to do about this; there was no real solution that she could have over this, other than admitting that she came on Anna's panties. But was that really going to solve everything? Would honesty just put that great big rift between them again? She didn't quite want to find out, but she supposed she was going to have to...

Putting on her robe, Elsa gulped as she rushed down the hall to Anna's room, dumping the bra and panties back in the hamper where she had found them. With any hope, her sister wouldn't realize that there was any different in them whatsoever.

##

As it turned out, she definitely noticed.

Just a few hours before the ball, the queen was undressed, preparing for her own Halloween-themed gown while admiring her naked self in the mirrors. Elsa gasped when she heard a recognizable screech coming from down the hall, and rushed out of her bedroom to see what the matter could be. She had put her robe on, putting no effort into tying it up to conceal her naughty bits. She was less concerned with that and more worried over the panic that Anna's scream set into her.

“Anna! What's wrong?!” Elsa asked, swinging her sister's door wide open. She walked in on Anna wearing the body stocking that showed off so much skin, holding her panties up with a look of dismay. “A-Are those...?”

“Someone did something to my underwear!” Anna sniffed. “It's all...crusty...and dirty...and it smells like...” Anna held them against her nostrils, giving them a long whiff that even made Elsa unsettled, wondering if that's how she looked whenever she admired her sibling's aroma. “I can't wear these to the ball, Anna! I can't...I can't even believe someone would do this...”

Elsa sighed, guilty over her actions. “I'm...honestly surprised that nobody had done the wash by now.”

Anna sat atop her bed, resting her head in her hands as she cried over the matter. The Arendelle queen was amazed at how hurt her sibling was, not realizing that it would hinder her in such a manner. And yet, with how she was positioned it made her melons stand out, arousing Elsa as her uncut wang hung out in the open. When she realized it was still there, she pulled the robe shut, holding it in place as she sat next to the ginger sister, attempting to console her.

“There there, Anna...” Elsa said. “I'm sure we can still wash them...”

Anna shook her head, even as her head was still in her hands. “No, by then it'll be too late! It takes so long to wash these, and I can't...” She turned her head towards Elsa, clinging to her sister while her head went into her neckline. The queen patted her sibling lightly, using her other hand to hold down the erection she was growing just from the feeling of the ginger's tits pushing against her. Unfortunately, she didn't count on Anna's crying to also allow her to smell something about her...

“Wait...” Anna said, a suspicious expression on her face as she she sniffed out the aroma. “Elsa...you smell...like my panties!”

The queen bit her lower lip as bullets of sweat formed on her face. She used her ice powers to create a mist that would cool her down, though it did little to throw Anna off on the matter. “Goodness, did it just get warm...” she laughed nervously.

“Elsa! Did you do this?!”

“I, uh...” Moving her hands to her lap, Elsa tried her best to hide the rising erection, but even that couldn't be hidden from her sister's sight. “I mean...”

“What's this?” Anna asked, swiftly moving the hands away to see her sister's erection poke out from under the rug. “You...have a penis?”

“...You know what those are?” Elsa said, concern in her tone.

“We had the same tutor, remember?!”

“O-Oh! Right, right...” Elsa said, forgetting about that fact. “But...yes, okay, I confess, Anna. I came in your panties.” It was her turn to bury her face in her hands, though from embarrassment rather than sorrow.

Upon hearing this, Anna sighed, giving the web-patterned panties another look. “Well, at least it was...you.” she said, a mixture of relief and concern in her voice. “I mean that'd be even weirder if it was one of the servants, right?”

“Well, yes...” Elsa laughed, curling the end of her braid around her finger. “I mean we're still sisters, but-”

“Yeah, but I think it'd be weirder if it were one of them!” Anna admitted. “You or Kristoff are the only ones that would make sense, and honestly, I'd prefer if it were either of you over some random person that does work for us!” This caused Elsa to laugh a little harder, although she still felt embarrassed over the matter. The ginger sibling sighed, giving her crusty panties another look. “I guess if anything nobody will even notice that they're filthy,” she said, “I mean, who's going to look at my crotch the whole night, right?”

“Uh, Anna...” Elsa said, eyeing her costume. “You realize what you'll be wearing, right?”

“...Yeah, let's just hope they ignore it all the same.” said a hopeful Anna.

##

Elsa had adorned herself in an orange gown for the evening, although it was far too late when she realized how it must have looked to anyone else. She had decided on the color and wanted to make it look as though she were wearing a Jack-O-Lantern pattern atop it. It didn't quite come out as she intended, as the eyes were resting atop her breasts, with the mouth placed right over her crotch. There were a few comments made about it, but most didn't seem to care all that much, enjoying themselves within the atmosphere of the ball.

As she had expected, Anna was getting quite a bit of attention from the older men in Arendelle, as her vampire outfit left little to the imagination. Elsa couldn't help herself as well, staring from afar at her sister's body, her large breasts bouncing whenever she laughed, indulging in the small amount of clothes she had on. It obviously aroused her so, to the point she was almost lost in her thoughts as her erection grew once again. She sipped on her beverage, resting her other hand over her crotch, but that did little to help her. There was only one way she was going to let this go, and she would need Anna's help in doing so.

Approaching her sister, Elsa whispered in her ear, “Anna, could you come with me a moment, please?”

“What, but I was just about to tell them about the snow monster you sent after us!” Anna said, looking back at the men staring before her.

“You can tell them about it in a moment, I really just need you for something.” Elsa smiled at the male guests, rushing out of the ballroom with her sister, holding her hand as she led her to the broom closet.

“...Elsa, why are we here?” asked a perplexed Anna. Elsa flipped the skirt of her gown up, showing off not only the fact that she does not wear panties underneath, but just how hung her uncut shaft was to her sibling when she was at half-mast. “Oh. Oh, I see. This is kinda weird, though, isn't it?”

“Anna, trust me when I say you're the only person in Arendelle that could get me like...this.” Elsa bit her lip as her eyes nudged down at the growing cock. “I've always wanted to get in your tits ever since you, um, blossomed, and...”

“That's it?” Anna laughed, kneeling before her older sister. “For a moment there I thought you wanted to fuck me and impregnate me!” Elsa laughed as well, although she secretly thought about how the idea had crossed her mind many times in the past...

Anna pushed the cups of her spider webbed bra off of her large boobs, pushing each one between a hole in her costume. With her melons hanging freely, she nervously grabbed them, squeezing Elsa's shaft between them. She looked up at her sister as she tilted her head back, eyes shut while she moaned from the massage. Anna's soft mounds felt incredible on her veins, which pumped eagerly with blood to get her to full mast. As she continued to rub her sister's dick off, Anna was slowly growing more comfortable with her position, even as she stared at the tip and its urethral entry. The foreskin covered the crown anytime she pulled her breasts towards it, covering all but the tiny hole in the process. She would soon reach her neck out, her lips prepared to peck away at the shaft, hearing Elsa shiver from the sensitive nature of her tip. Anna couldn't help but giggle, hearing the one person who has ice powers getting a little shivery, even if it was through the attention of her rod.

“Oh my god, Elsa, your cock looks huge,” Anna said, pushing her breasts up in the air as her smooth skin held against the older sister's shaft, “but it looks so tiny between my boobs! I kinda wonder how Kristoff might look...” The thought had crossed the queen before as well, although in truth neither one actually knew how big he was. They just assumed through his physique that he had some big thickness to him.

Soon enough, Anna's lips pressed into the bell of Elsa's rod, getting a proper taste of the salty flavor presented by the build up of cum thanks to her foreskin. She was enjoying the taste even as the covering bumped into her lips, with her tongue lashing away at the urethra. The queen stared down at the large orbs presented by Anna, which were still hugging against her eight inch cock tightly. The veins pushed hard against the soft pillowy nature of the breasts, with her sister feeling the intense heartbeat inside her purple heart. Her saliva splashing up against her rod, Anna was eager to have a taste of whatever came out of her sister's staff, as she had grown rather hungry throughout the night.

To Anna's surprise, however, Elsa gripped her head tightly, pulling the younger sister into the base at neckbreaking speeds. Anna's eyes widened as her throat was stretched out, coughing up her saliva from the sudden nature of her sibling's actions. “I'm sorry, Anna, I'm sorry,” Elsa whimpered, “but I really just needed this...”

Holding her sibling's face so close that her nose was pressed against her frosted bush, Elsa growled through her teeth, knees buckling as she let her semen loose within Anna's mouth. The orange haired sister's eyes widened as she felt the strings of cum fly down her throat, quickly filling up her stomach. The young princess managed to pull back from Elsa's crotch, only to be splashed in the face by more of the seed, with some flying into her hair while more of it covers her big breasts in a coat of the queen's cream. Despite this, Anna kept her mouth wide open, catching as much seed as she could while Elsa continued to drain her balls out.

When she finished, the Arendelle queen fell to her knees, exhausted from letting out so much spunk. Her eyelids fluttered when she stared at her younger sister, seeing just how much of her she was wearing on her face and tits. “Oh, Anna! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-”

“It's okay, Elsa, really.” Anna said, holding her sister back to avoid getting anything on her. “I think we should just be able to use your ice power and kinda just...freeze it off?”

Elsa palmed her head, laughing at the suggestion. She only wished she had thought of that. It would certainly be better than her wearing the whole thing back into the ballroom.

The rest of the evening went without further problems, save for a moment where Olaf found a bucket of what he thought to be ice. While Elsa and Anna were aware of what it was, the other guests thought it cannibalistic for him to eat it. Even so, the Arendelle royalty had never been closer that night, although they both secretly wondered just how far they were willing to go with one another...

**Author's Note:**

> It's been about five days since I've posted this, but dang am I surprised by the views this is getting. Not sure if it's the content or because of the sequel coming soon, but thank you for proving me wrong that Anna/Elsa incest is still enjoyed. XD
> 
> If you want any other Frozen stories from me, I have a more straight-laced one-shot of Anna and Kristoff called "Awkward First Time" that you can check out.


End file.
